Sōgon High School
by Smoochie Cuddlekins
Summary: Sōgon High School SHS is a school where selected humans and Anime/Manga characters are welcome with open arms. Students who graduate from SHS graduate with a head on life and a choice on a variety of futures. THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE!


Chapter 1,  
Kiyo K

If you have ever lost someone close to you…you would understand what I've been going though. My name is Kiyo I'm seventeen years old, and I have lost my parents in a car accident. I don't remember Purdy much anything of them for I was very young when they died. So I lived with my foster parent for fifteen years, until one day when I came home…there was a note…and it was a note from my foster parents told me to pack my things and leave with my new parents. I…I didn't want new parents; I wanted my loving foster parents I grew up with. I began to lose hope just then there was a knock at the door. I slowly opened the door, holding my breath hoping it was my foster parents, but instead there was a man with black hair and glasses told me to gather my things and come home with him to Sogon High? I laughed; I really didn't know what to say to his man standing before me. A girl gently pushed the man aside and smiled then said, "Kiyo my name is Lenalee Lee, this is my brother Komui Lee, and we just adopted you." I looked at her with a puzzled look; I really didn't know what to do or say. The man named Komui handed me a piece of paper. It was a court order giving Mr. Komui Lee (UNMARRIED) full guardianship of Miss. Kiyo K. I…I didn't know if I was more shocked or melancholy…what I mean is I wanted to cry more than anything in the whole world. These strangers I just met tell me that I need to gather up my life and come with them. I fell to the hard pinewood floor and began to cry. The young girl Lenalee gently placed her small hands on my shoulders, and gave me a soft hug. I felt my salty tears run over my eye lid, and run down my cheeks. The Komui guy reached into his pocket and handed me his hanker shift. "I cannot imagine what is processing though your mind at the moment but I have a feeling we'll make a wonderful family together." Komui said, as I grabbed the hanker shift from his hands and wiped away my tears. Lenalee helped me up to my feet. I began walking back into my soon to be old home and tried to remember a memory that I could used to make me stay here…but I couldn't think of one. I looked back at the two, and then said, "Let me get my things k?" They both smiled then shook their heads yes. I ran to my bedroom, thank god it was on the first floor. I grabbed my backpack and threw in as many cloths as I could punch, kick and shove in. I grabbed my wallet and tip toed into the hallway. I swear for every time I thought I was being a stealthy ninja the floor boards creaked and crackled. I came to the end of the hallway I could see the front door still wide open, and the two standing there waiting for my happy arrival. I snuck into the kitchen and opened the screen door. I slide out the door and carefully closed it. I took a good look around. Making sure no one saw me, and just before my heart could settle down…I began to run. I jumped over the fence and into the forest. Many thoughts ran though my head. It was like an alarm gone off in my head and body, but I could not stop. I just had to get away from them. I didn't want a new family I wanted the same family that took me in. I…I wanted…I slowly started to jog, then walk, and stopped. I gasped in for air as if I had been under water forever. I watched as my clear tears fell on the dry dead leaves. I hacked, and sniffled. I looked around, and realized…I was in the forest of the forgotten. I remember my foster father telling me to NEVER what so ever to enter these forest. Forgotten beast live here, and the fence around the house had a spell on it to keep out unwanted beast out. I looked behind me, but I could not see the house from where I was. I began to walk back; hoping I could back track home…but the more I walked the more I became lost. Fog began to cover the forest's floor the more I walked. I could hear the crunch, and crackles of the leaves and branches I was stepping on. I started to think to myself, "Oh great Kiyo look what you got yourself into now!" I loud howl shot though my ear like lighting. I jumped and turned around; looking in all possible directions it could have come from. My heart started to beat like a drum, and my breath began to quicken. I turned around and saw a quick black shadow jump in front of my path just about 100 yards away from where I was standing. I ran in the opposite direction and ran as fast as I could. Another howl shot out like a bullet this time, it sounder louder than the last howl. My heart now was getting ready to break though my rib cage and jump out of my chest. I looked behind me and the black shadows were now about 50 yards away from me. My body began to ache; I have been running too long and began to slow down. I lost control of my body and yelled out, "SOMEONE ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Just when I thought things couldn't get worst I tipped over a stump and landed on my right wrist. A sharp pain ran down my arm as I tumbled over unknown objects. I unraveled my boney body and looked at my wrist. It was very dark and I could barely see the blood flood out of my body. I looked up and was face to face with the black shadows. They growled and barked at me. I knew they were not done playing around with their white meat dinner, and I knew I was all over their menu. I watched for some time as the shadows began to fight with each other to see how gets to snap my neck off first. I slowly reached for the keychain flashlight on my "GIR" backpack, and flashed it at them. They stopped and stared back at me. I began to shake…I know now what beasts were going to kill me. They…were werewolves. I dropped the small flashlight and began to slide my butt backwards. Their eyes were now red as they crept up to me. I screamed as loud as I could, and covered my face. I shook like a baby's rattle. I could hear the sound of my breath sensitizing with my heart beat. I waited for the beast to jump at me and tear off my face and rip off my limps…but nothing happened. I looked out though my fingers. The werewolves here gone. I stood up slowly and quickly looked around. There was nothing besides the trees and my being. I turned around and someone grabbed me then covered my mouth. The person pulled me into the bushes, and whispered in my ear to not be afraid of him. I looked at the person and could easily tell her was a guy for the shape of his jaw, and the size of his hands. We stared at each other for sometime; the growling slowly began. He looked away, and then stepped forward. My body again moved on its own and grabbed him. He looked at me, and then looked at my wrist. He then grabbed my right arm, and pulled it close to him. He let go and ripped his shirt. The werewolves tried to jump into the bushes were we were but were deflected off. I realized then the guy put a spell on the bush to keep them out. He wrapped up my wrist then said, "Don't put any pressure on it…its b…broken." I looked at my wrist and noticed that the cloth he used was kind of dirty. He lifted up my head and placed headphones in my ears and pulled out his IPod. He shuffled though the songs for a moment then left it on "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence. He took out one headphone and told me to turn up the music and no matter what to not look towards his direction. I tried to hold back my tears as much as I could. I knew what he was going to do, and I wanted him to just let me die…I did not want him to waste his life on my own. He kissed my forehead and then left. I heard a loud yelp, and quickly put the head hone back in my ear. I felt my warm wet tears; again run down my cheek. It was about 47 minutes before the rustling stopped. I jumped and screamed as werewolf's head pretty much jumped into my lap. The wet blood stained my blue jeans as it oozed out of its head. The guy pulled off the head from my lap and looked at me. I took at the headphones, and looked at him. The moon's light softly shined between us, but I couldn't see his face at all. "You're stupid…" I said to him. He gave me a blank stare and said, "Why's that?" I looked away and said, "I'm nothing special to save or risk you life for…" "You right" he said as he stretched. I gave him a dirty look and said, "You weren't supposed to say that."

"Then what was I supposed to say?"

"NOT THAT?"

"He, well if you're going to have an attitude with me, I'll feed you to something worst than werewolf's."

"Go head I didn't ask for your help in the first place."

"Think again"

"I DIDN'T"

"May I repeat what you yelled out?"

"Whatever"

"SOMEONE ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!"

I sat there in shock…he, well someone came…to help…me.

"I……"

"You're welcome."

"What do you want from me?"

"To be honest…"

He paused then looked away.

"Pease…I want my mind to just calm down..."

I leaned on him and pushed him to the ground. I culled u next to him and then said,

"When you find it…send me a post card."

He looked down at me then put his arm around me and pulled me closer. I quickly fell asleep in this stranger's arms. It felt like I had been sleeping in his arms my whole life, and…I was happy.

Morning quickly came; I could hear normal dogs barking and my name being called by many peoples. I sat up and looked down at the guy's face. I still couldn't see his face and I started to wander if he was ugly. I know how that sounds…but that's how I feel, but before I could flash some light on his face he jumped up and looked out the bush. He then looked at me and said, "Kiyo it's time for you to go home." I looked at him and said, "Not until I know you name." He placed his large hand on my face. No joke his hand could fit half my face! He slowly leaded in. I closed my eyes, and my mind went blank as our lips met. His soft lips softly pushed against mine. Just then he pushed me out of the bush and I fell right into the Komui guy's arms. I was still stunned from the guy's kiss…for it was my first kiss ever and it would have been perfect…if I knew his freaking name. The Komui guy began to yell happy things into the air, and swinging my fragile body around. Thank god Lenalee was there or I would have been beaten up against the trees by this over happy and protective mad man. Once Komui set me down I looked all around for that guy…but he was gone. I sighed, just then a pair of handcuffs hit my left hand. I looked next to me and Lenalee had also handcuffed her hand. She told me it was to make sure I didn't wander off. Yeah right, she just didn't want me to run away again. I sighed again then began to follow Komui. We walked to a large town and decide to stay there for the night. Komui expanded my right wrist and popped it back in place. It hurt like a falling off a horse and landing on your funny bone. Komui began to put a cast on my wrist. He looked up at me when he was finished and said, "I understand why you wouldn't want me to be your father Kiyo. I'm not married and I have no children of my own…But if you give me a chance…I think I'll be good at this daddy thing." I looked at him then looked away. I don't understand why he would want me to be his daughter. I just keep messing up. I looked at him then said, "Komui…" Komui's eyes were glazed over like he was about to cry, so I sighed then said, "I guess I can give this daughter thing a try…what do I have to lose?" Komui smiled; a small tear fell from his eye as he said, "My daughter…shall we go home…to Sogon?" I gave him a soft smile then hugged him and whispered into his ear, "Yes father…."

FIN

Of chapter One Kiyo K


End file.
